7's Days
by Lost-Sama
Summary: What I think what happened during Yggdra's Coma. Real Summary Roswell is trying to keep things cleaned while Yggdra is out Cold,but when a Certain Wolf catches his eye, will he fall pray, or claim his trophy?


**A/N: My First Yggdra Union FanFic, so don't be cruel to me. I just absolutely love the Game and Series… Though I do say Yggdra Union is the best by Far. This is based on my Hard Mode Team on the PSP Version (With my Over-leveled Pamela-Sama). So, Shall we? **

**7's Days**

**Chapter One: Sanguine Sunday**

A Man with a black beret stood on a balcony Located in Castle Paltina. He Felt the wind move his robe as the champagne glass moved around in his hand. His name was Roswell Branthese, and he was deep in thought. They, the Royal Liberation Army, just brought Yggdra back from Gulcasa, the Emperor of Bronquia, who had taken Princess Yggdra hostage after she chased after him in a frenzied rage.

He sighed, and took a sip from his glass, Yggdra was in a Coma that the medics think will last for Seven Days, Seven Whole Days, exactly One-Hundred and Sixty Eight Hours. He wondered what possible could go wrong when he heard a voice, a voice of a younger man, well no, more of a teen.

"Hey Roswell! I've been searching all over for you. We're having a meeting on what we should do while Yggdra's out." A boy with silver hair and a large, moon-like axe came running towards him

"Very Well Milanor, where is it located?" Roswell asked with a slight redness of his cheeks, he was embarrassed as he never drank around his comrades, as he was either to focus on the battles he was in, or too depressed about his cousin's death. He took one last look over the garden, and then walked towards Milanor, motioning for him to show him where the meeting will be located.

/) (\

"Roswell, We know that's the conditions she's in, and you just can't waltz off back towards Verlaine!" Durant was yelling at him through tears and sobs

"Durant, calm down. It's not like I'm leaving the army. Verlaine is in chaos, and as the last one of Valois' descendants, I must see his land fit." Roswell retorted, taking another sip of his glass. He was expecting grand parties when they got back, not everyone acting like prissy bitches and moping around like he was. At least Milanor was in good Spirits…

_ Milanor, he's always positive, and straight-forward. It might seem a little rude but I find it cute- WAIT! Did I just say cute? What the- No, It must be the champagne talking…_

"And you still gotta train Nietzsche too!" The little girl said to him, She was an Undine, a race of Water Nymphs that are almost died out. Her Orange Mermaid Tail, and her Light Purplish hair was some of her beast qualities, and noticeable to most

"I haven't forgotten Nietzsche.." Roswell replied with a small huff, and then set the glass down of the conference table. The room had Red Velvety carpets and curtains made of the same material etched with Fantasinia's flag. At the top was a Throne –Like Chair, where Durant now sits. He still had on his suit of armor, and was always wary of the princess' condition.

"It wouldn't be strategic to travel anywhere, we could give the Empire a method of attack, and it would be a huge opening. Or at least that's what Grandpa would of said…" Mistel told the group as she cleaned up he place. Her Simple Pink Dress with an Apron designated her claims to being a Housewife, besides the whereabouts of her supposed husband being unknown. Her grandfather was Bly, one of the most famed Tacticians that Fantasinia has ever known.

"What about we fully charge against their forces?" Cruz asked "We would be able to capture Bronquia in a week!" He yelled, and was about to continue, but swallowed it when he saw Durant's look.

"Cruz, remember Yggdra would be pissed if she heard about that." Milanor told him

"Oh yea, I forgot about that part…" The Blond Hunter scratched his head…

"I don't know what you guys are doing, but wouldn't it be wise just to hang out here for a while and chillax? We're all stressed, and I'm pretty sure wherever your dragging me off to won't have Undines." Pamela tells the groups as she takes notes on Nietzsche

"Lady Pamela does have a point…Even though Aegina lost an eye to my bow, they still have Lu-! Wait, that's confidential information…I meant to say is that Baldus would be almost inescapable, and navigating around Ishnad is impossible." Elena told the group

"Lady Elena does have a point, and the Eccentric Witch as well, if no one objects, we shall stay here." Durant said

_Oh joy…Hopefully my- Shit to late…Where's the kitchen, Where's the bloody kitchen! _Roswell looked around frantically, and then saw Milanor's axe.

_Perfect, but it isn't worth it..._

"Sir Durant, shouldn't we have a party? We did just save the Princess…" Roswell suggested and everyone in the room started to cheer

"Very well, I shall send a messenger to Karona and tell Russell that we will have a party tonight!"

_Good, a party will help me with my depression and suicidal phases…_

"Very Well, thank you Durant. I'll be in my room preparing. Nietzsche, come with me, it's time for you to catch up on your lessons…" Roswell gestured as he left the room

/) (\

Roswell set out the spell book onto the oaken desk lined with ivory. He flipped to a page, and then pulled out a Tactics Card. He had test dummy set out for Nietzsche, and he gave her the card

"What's this Card Roswell? I haven't seen the Army use it before…" Nietzsche muttered

"Well, because of it's an Archaic card that no one uses anymore…It's called 'Vise', I don't remember the incantation though, but the effects I do… It turns your Luck Stat into Six Stars and it Replaces your attack. It's Useful for people like you Nietzsche." Roswell explained, putting down another spell book.

"Interesting, So basically this Makes Nietzsche Stronger?" She asked as she played with the card in her hand

"Yes, that's exactly it…Now, I want you to practice this healing magic. Russell objected to have Flone travel with us, so the only way to recover is by using our Weapons, Armor, and Items… I want you to say 'Sano Branthese' Okay?" Roswell told his apprentice.

"Sano Branthese!" Nietzsche exclaimed as a white light forms in her hands, it channeled through her, and she then had the light being absorbed into Roswell.

_This feeling of euphoria and rhapsody…I can hear wonderful music in my head…I feel stronger…Yes, this spell shall do. It's weak, but the effects she adds to it can restore a lot more Morale and possible give High Status…Hmm, I knew it was a good Idea to take her in…_

Roswell took out his Notebook, and took notes. There was an awkward silence in there before Nietzsche broke it

"So Master Roswell, how'd Nietzsche do?" She inquired

"You did good…Are you wondering what the spell means in our tongue?"

"A little…Is it that Ancient Language you keep taking about?"

"Yes, exactly, you learn quickly. Sano means a number of things. Like Remedy, Heal, Cure, and Repair…Basically it's a useful spell, but it doesn't have a lot of power as spells that are more precise in those areas." Roswell explained as he set the notebook down.

"What about the Branthese part?"

"Branthese is my Last Name. Basically the word you say afterwards directs the flow of whom gets the magic. It's normally formal, and does better when you address a person by last name, or by their title if they Don't have one, or if multiple people shall the same hereditary name. With Yggdra, you would say 'Sano Princess Artwaltz'." Roswell explained

"Wait, are you saying that Yggdra isn't the only one still alive in her family?"

"I'm not for sure, but do see some resemblance from Ordene to Aegina…" Roswell replied with a certain uncertainty…

"What would happen if I just said 'Sano Artwaltz?'" Nietzsche asked

"Then it would heal the nearest Artwaltz. I wouldn't suggest you do that unless Yggdra needs it direly…"

"Good, Nietzsche will practice this…Now, why is they dummy there?"

"I want you to practice Diamond Dust real quick…I already made the necessary precautions, and I have perfected what will happen at the party." Roswell replied

Nietzsche nodded, and took the Blizzard card out of her bra

"Uphold the ancient pact… Seal mine enemy's fate with ice! Diamond Dust!" Nietzsche yelled as an Ice storm filled the room, and the castle. Jagged ice surrounded the dummy, and when it was done with, the dummy was no more than a pile of straw and fabric.

"Fantastic Job Neitchan." Roswell told her, going to the absolute most formal praise possible.

"Thank you Roswell-Sama. What's shining out the window?" Nietzsche asked as she made her way towards the window. Outside was a winter wonder land, with the grass laced in frost, and crystalized Roses and other plant life made of Ice.

"You should see the Ball Room… It would be awfully hot at the party tonight, considering it's summer time, but with the necessary magic, I made it into a wonderful world of Ice and Snow. It'll also word off Gulcasa for a while too…" Roswell explained to Nietzsche as he left the room.

"So Roswell-Sama! Am I free to go?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" Nietzsche replied as she ran off. Roswell sighed, his voice a little melancholic, and walked towards the Library. He normally escaped to the library to get some peace and quiet, but lately it has been painful to go. He strolled down the large isles of the Library, going from Tombs, to Lexicon works, and finally to the newest books section. H took down the book _The History of the Roses_, and sat at a desk. With a Griffon Quill Pen in hand, he started to continue the work of documenting the history of the two houses. When he was done writing, he looked at the clock. It was eight, so he made a rush towards his room.

/) (\

Roswell sat idly by in the Ballroom, perfecting the area. The velvety carpets and curtains and the clear crystal chandeliers made the room look elegant and formal. With the effects of Nietzsche's Diamond Dust though, made it into a pure masterpiece. It seemed a little vain of him to use Nietzsche, but it could not be helped. He had the servants' finish the room, and he then went out the door.

Roswell was now garbed in his Beret, but his Robes were of Valois' Robe, which had twin roses intersecting over a spell book. Underneath were a White Coat, and Black Business Slacks. He didn't look as formal as he normally did, but with the positioning of the robe, and using a regular rod as a walking stick gave him an aura superiority.

"I would like to welcome you all to the party of brining Yggdra back safely! Even though she could not attend, as she is in a coma for a week, we will still celebrate! This should be a wonderful time where we sing, dance, and make merry! We have some of the best chefs from all over Fantasinia here today, as well as the Magical Prowess of my Apprentice Nietzsche for helping me out in this endeavor. Our theme is called "Winter Wonderland" and we will be serving a delicious array of cold foods, chilled wines and champagnes, and to top it off, Gelato from Karona! I wish that you all have an excellent time!' Roswell bowed after his speech, which sent the attendees into on outrage of applause. He looked around for Nietzsche, who was being swarmed by people. He made his way to her, and saw what she was wearing

"The Black Maria… Hmm, you like Gothic Lolita clothing?" Roswell asked as he saw a Black Dress-like shirt with a white dress-like shirt underneath, tied together by a crimson ribbon.

"Well, it was the only thing that you humans consider formal Nietzsche could find." She retorted

"Very fine Niechan. You did well." Roswell replied as he saw some color reach her cheeks.

"Thank you…" She replied as he smiled, and then walked to the center of the room. He saw a Couple dancing, The Male with his Purple Hair in a Ponytail, and the female with her sunset orange accented by a gilded hairband.

"Ahh, Isn't it the Lovers from Karona. Russell and Flone. Glad you two could make it." Roswell told them, putting his left arm over his stomach as he bowed

"It's good to see you too Roswell. Flone and I were having some…Special time together…" Russell said, trying to hide something

"Yes, It was so good to see him, that I gave him a special treat…" She said, her white dress being Highlighted by the Ice Ball floor, while Russell's Black Tux matched it perfectly

"Very well, you better not tell any of the young ones here…"Roswell replied as he gave them a good-bye. He saw Durant stargazing with Cruz. The both wore Black tuxes that matched Russell's. They seemed to be talking about Strategy…

_Odd, if they were…Mistel would be with them…Even with all these handsome guys here…_ Roswell's eyes filled with shock

_Did I just! Hmm, Maybe Rosary has rubbed off on me, or maybe the part of her left in me was that. That must be it, there is no other way! _

Roswell was still deep in thought that a poke to his back sent him jumping into the air. He turned around and saw Elena. She had her Hair longer than normal, and a Flower hairclip in it. She had on a Black Dress that fitted her well.

"Uhm, Hello Elena…How are you?" Roswell tried to start a conversation, but the look in her eyes told him. 'Follow'

Roswell followed her to the Balcony, where the Icy ground and the city lights called for small talk and romantic interactions. He looked at her, and waited for her to start. When she didn't, he asked her

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes…It's about Master Milanor…"

"Milanor!" Roswell asked shockingly, color creeping up his cheeks.

"Yes... He doesn't seem himself lately…I talked to everyone else, but they couldn't understand my worry. The think I'm in love with him…"

"You're not, aren't you… You loved someone you betrayed…" Roswell told her, knowing the same feeling. The Two where alike in a lot of ways, so they could easily talk about things

"Master Zilva…" Elena said under her breath with a slight hic, and a single tear ran down her left eye. She then looked at Roswell

"It seems that you're the only one who understands him now…Maybe you could talk to him…" Elena asked

"I'll see to it…Hopefully he isn't drunk yet… I'll talk to him when the party is over, Okay?" Roswell told her, and she gave him a slight nod of her head before disappearing into the crowds. Roswell grabbed a class of Pinot Grigio, and took a sip. He sighed, lost in thought about ill-fated memories that brought him hear when a voice from behind snapped him back to reality. It was like her voice, but caring

"Rosary?" Roswell asked Softly and hastily

"No dear…It's Mistel. You seem to be mooning over someone who's out of your grasp."

"Your right…I miss her, why was the only way for them to kill her… She was stubborn to the end.." Roswell replied as Mistel Stood next to him. She had her hair out straight, and She had on a Light Blue Cocktail dress.

"No Silly. You're not thinking of Rosary, your trying to turn them into her." Mistel replied, catching Roswell off-guard when she said them.

"Wha?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow dear. Let's just say this week is life changing for all of us. Now, It's ten. You Should see fit everyone doesn't burn the castle down…" Mistel chastised him, and he got on his way to clear out the party. He saw Pamela in her usual attire helping him, for some odd reason

"Pamela, why are you?"

"I feel like it okay? It reminds me of one of my friends from another world…" Pamela said, obviously drunk. She had better co-ordination, and she seemed more wise.

"You should get Drunk more often."

"Why?"

"Because, I like this Pamela better. She's smarter, talks normal, and isn't obsessing about Nietzsche all the time." Roswell replied

Her cheeks turned red

"I'll think about it.." She replied.

/) (\

Roswell finished cleaning up the rest of the party when he saw someone passed out on the floor. The Silver hair and the wolf hood instantly realized who it was

"Milanor?" Roswell asked. He heard a stifled moan, and then the sound of gagging. He looked at Mianor's face, and the boy was completely hammered.

"Where did you find Rum?" Roswell asked, knowing it was the only Alcoholic Beverage that could do a serious number to even the most tolerable people. Milanor was obviously not.

"Asked…One…Of the Servants…Can't have…a good…party...without being…wasted…" Milanor replied through another groan. Roswell sighed, and Picked Milanor up. The boy instantly wrapped his arms around the older's neck, and Roswell sang lullabies to him. He didn't care what others thought at the moment. Anybody else would of left him there.

_I was like this once, and it was Rosary who helped me…_

Roswell carried Milanor to his room. He magically opened the door, and then closed it. Milanor was looking at him with lost, hazy eyes. Roswell was about to put him down when something unexpected happened. Milanor's lips connected with his own, sending him into shock, but I part of him wanted it. Milanor then realized, and Roswell put him on the bed. Milanor instantly feel asleep, and Roswell walked out stumbling to his room, baffled.

_Maybe the one Mistel was talking about was Milanor after all… At this state, he won't remember it… _

Roswell undressed, put on his night garments, and the fell into the abyss of sleep, being ferried by black silk and lace…Remembering long-lost memories.

~Chapter End~

**A/N:**

**Nietzsche: I felt like someone needed to be Roswell's apprentice, and she fitted perfectly to me**

**Elena: Somehow, these two could have been Siblings. **

**What Flone and Russell were talking about: This is borderline M, I don't want this M.**

**Rosary: Yea, she had to die for Roswell to realize something**

**DurantxCruz: Come on, you had to see it… One of the most Crackiest Pairings, besides RussellxAnyone not Flone. **

**Reference to Aegina being Yggdra's Sister: Well, it had to happen, didn't it? Also Elena almost spoiled Luciana… **

**English to Japanese: I need help with Honor Fics, so that's why…**

**So, This will be Eight Chapters, even though I made it look like a One-Shot. Man, Expect some MilanorxRoswell fluff (Milanor can only be shipped with four people, or I won't read. Kylier (Duh), Yggdra (Makes Sense), Nessiah (This is the most Crackiest Pairing in this Universe, even more Cracky than PamelaxNo. 367), and Roswell (Come on… If Kylier didn't exist we all would know Milanor would be totally open Gay) **

**So, I hope you R&R! **


End file.
